conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Aryanas
Aryanas - conlang with Indoeuropean lexicon and aprioric grammar, created by Vsyorad in 2009. =Phonology= Vowels a a ɑ ä ä æ e e e i i i o o o ö ö ɵ u u u ü ü ʉ Diphthongs ai ai ɑi au au ɑw ao ao ɑo äi äi æi äu äu æw äo äo æo ea ea eɑ ei ei ei eu eu ew eo eo eo iu iu iʉ oi oi oi ou ou ow öi öi ɵi öu öu ɵu ua ua wɑ uä uä wæ ue ue we ui ui wi uo uo wo üa üa ʉɑ üä üä ʉæ üe üe ʉe üi üi ʉi üo üo ʉo Consonants b b b c [ ʝ ç c ç d d d f f f g g g h h x j \ ʐ k k k l l l m m m n n n p p p r r r s s s ş ] ş t t t v v v x x ɣ y y j z z z =Grammar= Nouns Gender * masculine animate * feminine animate * non-human animate * inaminate Cases * 1. Nominative - subject of transitive and intransitive sentences * 2. Passive - subjest of passive voice * 3. Possessive - possessing * 4. Accusative - patience or obliquial case * 5. Partitive - after numbers; patience of imperatives and negative sentences * 6. Instrumentative - instrument, wav, by something * 7. Comitative - with something * 8. Ablative - from, of * 9. Allative - to * 10. Inessive - in, inside * 11. Adessive - at, alongside, beside, by, close * 12. Elative - out of something, from inside * 13. Illative - movement into something * 14. Essive - temporary state of being * 15. Excessive - marking a transition from a condition * 16. Translative - change of a condition into another * 17. Egressive - marking the beginning of a movement or time * 18. Prolative - movement using a surface or way * 19. Superessive - on top of, or on the surface of something * 20. Subessive - location under or below something * 21. Superlative - denote objects over which or onto the top of which another object moves (movement over or onto the top of is important here) * 22. Sublative - movement towards the bottomsides or the area under an object * 23. Durative - in time of something * 24. Delative - movement from the surface of something * 25. Intrative - amidst * 26. Antessive - used for marking the temporal relation of precedence or antedating * 27. Revertive - backwards to something * 28. Sociative - together * 29. Distantive - afar of something * 30. Apudessive - location next to something * 31. Alterative - in instead for something * 32. Vocative - used for addressing someone, with or without a preposition Adjectives Gender adjectival endings * masculine ''-as'' * feminine ''-a"'' * non-human animate "-o" * inaminate ''-e'' Comparison of adjectives Positive Comparative Optimative Superlative vasas vastras vasamas vasistas good better best best (totally) navas navtras navamas navistas new newer newest newest (totally) Verbs Tenses Pluperfect modal verb füti - 'to be' Past remote 1. augment a- + -än-, -n- 2. suffix -än-, -n- Past near 1. augment a- + -än-, -n- 2. suffix -än-, -n- + person's form of past near tense Present - Future near 1. augment ä- + -ez-, -z- 2. suffix -ez-, -z- + person's form of future near tense Future remote 1. augment ä- + -ez-, -z- 2. suffix -ez-, -z- Future perfect tense future form of modal verb füti Aspects Completive preffixation: u-, pa- Full rules are very complicated. Non-completive -, -ar- Iterative 1. reduplication of first syllable of word stem with wovel's ablaut to -e-, 2. pe- Repetative 2. preffix pi- Continuative preffix da- Momentative 1. ablaut 2. suffixation: -nu-, -n- Simulfactive preffix mai-, m- Intentional preffix ra-, r- Intensive 1. reduplication of first syllable of word stem with enfeebling lenition a consonant in reduplicated morpheme, 2. preffix gau-, g- Deminutive 1. reduplication of first syllable of word stem with strengthening lenition a consonant in reduplicated morpheme , 2. preffix yo- Desiderative preffix vo-, v- Conative preffix or- Preparative suffixation: -eos-, -eoş-, -ss-, -şş- Pausative preffix zä-, z- Prospective suffixation: -ik- Fragmentative suffixation: -aup- Acceptative preffix hai-, hay- Corrective preffix ön- Moods Indicative - Inferential -oş-, -ş- Hypotethical -olp-, -lp- Conditional -em-, -m- Imperative niżej Potentional -alv-, -lv- Optative -äç-, -ç- Cohortative -öşş-, -şş- Jussive -ant-, -nt- Promissory -ik-, -k- Obligative -ej-, -j- Energetic -apş-, -pş- Admitative -ah-, -h- Necessitative -içt-, -çt- =Sound changes from Proto-Indo-European to Aryanas= In Sound Change Applier code: @=aeiou C=ptcqbdgmnklrhsćśγščńñŋηβǵʰm̩n̩l̩r̩ F=ieäüé R=ouaö A=āēīōū L=ljyηŋl̩n̩ş S=ptk G=bdg Z=szçşzj N=mnñŋńηm̩n̩ P=ćśčńñjð X=ouōū Y=eiēī V=äüöāēīōūaeiou ḱ/ç/_ kʷ/p/_ ǵʰ/j/_ ǵ/c/_ gʰ/x/_ gʷʰ/b/_ gʷ/b/_ dʰ/t/N_ dʰ/d/_ bʰ/f/#_ bʰ/b/_ r̩/ar/_ l̩/al/_ m̩/an/_ n̩/an/_ ə/a/_ h₁eh₂/ā/_ eh₂/ā/_ uh₂/ā/_ h₂e/ā/_ h₂r/ar/_ h₂r̩/ar/_ h₂o/ā/_ h₂é/ā/_ h₂/a/_ h₃e/ō/_ uh₃/ō/_ eh₃/ō/_ h₃o/ā/_ h₃é/ā/_ h₃ó/ā/_ h₃/o/_ uh₁/ī/_ h₁s/is/_ eh₁/ē/_ h₁e/ē/_ h₁/e/_ h1eh2/ā/_ eh2/ā/_ uh2/ā/_ h2e/ā/_ h2r/ar/_ h2r̩/ar/_ h2o/ā/_ h2é/ā/_ h2/a/_ h3e/ō/_ uh3/ō/_ eh3/ō/_ h3o/ā/_ h3é/ā/_ h3ó/ā/_ h3/o/_ uh1/ī/_ h1s/is/_ eh1/ē/_ h1e/ē/_ h1/e/_ os/as/_# om/am/_# s//#_C m/n/_# oisk/aik/_(as)# isk/ik/_(as)# ów/āu/_ wo/ū/C_ wu/ū/C_ wa/ā/C_ we/ē/C_ wi/ī/C_ wo/ū/#_ wu/ū/#_ wa/ā/#_ we/ē/#_ wi/ī/#_ w//#_A w//C_A w/u/a_C w/u/e_C w/u/o_C w/u/ā_C w/u/ē_C w/u/ō_C w//e_e w//i_i w//i_e w//e_i w/v/_ u̯/v/_ o/ö/_ ā/a/_ ē/ä/_ ī/i/_ ō/o/_ ū/ü/_ ó/a/_ dt/st/_ tt/st/_ x/h/_S s/z/_G s/ş/i_ s/ş/u_ s/ş/k_ s/ş/r_ s/ş/l_ s/ş/ū_ s/ş/ī_ z/j/i_ z/j/u_ z/j/k_ z/j/r_ z/j/l_ z/j/_i z/j/_e z/j/_ä z/j/ū_ z/j/ī_ s/ş/_i s/ş/_e s/h/#_a kt/kş/_ pt/pş/_ t/ç/_i d/c/_i e/a/_N e/a/_Z e/ä/_l e/ä/_r br/rb/V_V cr/rc/V_V çr/rç/V_V dr/rd/V_V fr/rf/V_V gr/rg/V_V hr/rh/V_V jr/rj/V_V kr/rk/V_V lr/rl/V_V mr/rm/V_V nr/rn/V_V pr/rp/V_V sr/rs/V_V şr/rş/V_V tr/rt/V_V vr/rv/V_V xr/rx/V_V zr/rz/V_V bl/lb/V_V cl/lc/V_V çl/lç/V_V dl/ld/V_V fl/lf/V_V gl/lg/V_V hl/lh/V_V jl/lj/V_V kl/lk/V_V ml/lm/V_V nl/ln/V_V pl/lp/V_V sl/ls/V_V şl/lş/V_V tl/lt/V_V vl/lv/V_V xl/lx/V_V zl/lz/V_V n/m/_b n/m/_p m/n/_t m/n/_d m/n/_k m/n/_g s/ç/_ç d//#_l d//#_n bdl/dal/_ dl/ld/V_V ie/ei/_ aa/a/_ ee/e/_ ii/i/_ oo/o/_ uu/u/_ y/i/V_C y/i/V_# i/y/V_V u/v/V_V =Lexicon= Aryanas - lexicon =Example text= ... Category:Languages Category:Indo-European conlangs